tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WhiteJapan/Nowe Przyjaźnie - Rozdział III
thumb|348px Rozdział III - Sekrety Prolog Statek wylądował na kwiecistej łące, stykającej się z lasem. Gdzieś w okolicy szemrał ukryty w trawie strumyk, różnorakie ptaki spiewały swoje melodie. Po łące ganiały się dzikie króliki, jakby nieświadome wizyty obcych (Usagi także nie zwracał na nie uwagi). Krajobraz był niczym z Ziemi, gdyby nie jeden szczegół – króliki posiadały rogi. Do głowy Skyli od razu wpadł pomysł, jak Usagi wyglądałby z takimi rogami, przez co zaśmiała się cicho. Donat natomiast postanowił pogonić tutejsze futrzaki, by się trochę rozerwać. Luka dla uspokojenia skołatanych podróżą nerwów – gdyż, mimo wszystko, nie lubiła podróżować nowoczesnymi cudami techniki – położyła się w wysokiej trawie i wdychała świerze powietrze. Usagi usiadł koło niej. Leo starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. - Gdzie jest Generator, doktorze? - spytał Fugitoida. - Według moich obliczeń Generator znajduje się w dobrze strzeżonej leśnej świątyni. Strażnicy to wilki, więc nie powinniście mieć z nimi problemów, ale miejcie się na baczności. Wyruszyli wszyscy oprócz Fugitoida. Na początku Donat miał zostać razem z nim, ale ponieważ nie chciał puścić ręki Donnie'go, do której się przytulił, Leo zadecydował, że półsmok pójdzie z nimi. Szli dość długo, zanim doszli do niewielkiej budowli, schowanej w pagórku. Leo domyślił się, że jest to mniemana leśna świątynia, choć budynek był dość skromny, jak na taką. Ledwo widoczne, gładkie półfilary stały po obu stronach stosunkowo niskich drzwi, przyozdobionych tylko i wyłącznie pojedynczym wcięciem w kształcie prostokąta. Nad drzwiami był pas płaskorzeźb, przedstawiających głównie leśne zwierzęta. Przyjaciele weszli do środka. Strop świątyni był tak niski, że każdy z nich musiał się schylić, aby się zmieścić. Donat i Donnie zostali na zewnątrz ze względu na całkiem duże skrzydła Donata. W środku świątyni było zbyt ciemno, by grupa z miasta mogła coś widzieć, więc prowadzeniem zajęła się Luka. Według Usagiego, bardzo często wchodziła do różnych dziur, dzięki czemu była przyzwyczajona do takich warunków. Leo przypomniał sobie świątynię na Obatulus. Tamta bardziej przypadła mu do gustu. Była o wiele bardziej okazała, a w środku było jasno, jednak nie chciał narzekać. - Ale przynajmniej nie będzie żadnych olbrzymich pająków - odezwał się Usagi, jakby zgadując myśli żółwia. Leo zachichotał, zasłaniając usta ręką, inni spojrzeli na nich pytająco, Luka natomiast bez słowa zatrzymała się i stała chwilę w bezruchu. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że to kula ze świątyni?! - wypaliła po chwili ze wściekłością, odwracając się w stronę rōnina. - Bo... - królik próbował wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie, ale do głowy wpadł mu tylko jeden pomysł: by powiedzieć prawdę. Znalazł sposób, żey to zrobić i nie wyjawiać pełnej przyczyny. - Bo nie spytałaś. White spojrzała na niego wymownie. - Możemy iść? Bolą mnie plecy! - poskarżył się Casey. Przyjaciele ruszyli dalej. Nagle coś zaczęło brzęczeć w ciemności. Leo wyjął swoją kulę, która instensywnie wibrowała, wydając donośny dźwięk. - Rany, Leo, wyłącz to! - odezwał się poirytowany Raph. - Staram się! - Leo próbował uciszyć artefakt, jednak to nic nie dawało. Kula zaczęła dodatkowo świecić na błękitny odcień, który przeniósł się na ręce Leo, tworząc różne, fantastyczne wzory. Wszyscy zapatrzyli się na to zjawisko, wszyscy, oprócz Luki i Usagiego. Spojrzeli po sobie znudzeni i bez słowa ruszyli dalej, zostawiając zagapioną grupkę za sobą. Raph w ostatnim momencie zorientował się, że odchodzą i zdecydował się pójść z nimi. Weszli do przestronnego pomieszczenia, na srodku którego było coś w stylu ołtarza. Na „ołtarzu” leżała część Generatora Czarnych Dziur. Znajomi chcieli go wziąć, ale drogę zaszedł im szary wilk. Nie był jednolicie szary. Ciemna szarość zmieniała się na łapach w kruczoczarny, podobnie na uszach. Biały pysk i brązowe plamy wokół oczu sprawiały wrażenie mieszańca, choć i z nimi wilk wyglądał groźnie i dumnie. Prawy bok, wystawiony w stronę przybyszów, przyozdobiony był wielką, potrójną blizną. - Czego tu?! - wściekłość i pogarda brzmiące w głosie wilka przyprawiały o szybsze bicie serca. Usagi zachował chłodny wyraz twarzy i bez choćby cienia lęku odpowiedział z powagą: - Przbyliśmy po część Generatora Czarnych Dziur, ookami. - Me imię brzmi Vernon, wojowniku – przedstawił się wilk, zmieniając swój ton głosu. - Po co wam Generator? - Chcemy go zniszczyć i tym samym ocalić naszą planetę... to znaczy moją. - poprawił się Raph, przypominajac sobie, że jego przyjaciół nie ma. - A nie uważasz, że to egoistyczne? - spytał Vernon. Raph poczuł atak wściekłości. Nie dość, że chciał ocalić całą swoją planetę przed totalną zagładą, to jeszcze ten niewydarzony wilk uważa to za egoistyczne. - Bardziej egoistyczna jest chęć zostawienia Generatora przy sobie, Vernonie. - odezwał się żeński głos. Zza rogu wyszła czarna wilczyca. Łuk krwisto czerwonych kropek pod oczami oraz wielka gracja świadczyły o szlachetnym pochodzeniu. - Mieliśmy chronić Generator, Ayo. Nie pozwolę, by jakieś złodziejaszki go zabrały, chociaż bym miał sobie dać za to uciąć łapę! - Jesteś wiernym żołnierzem - kontynuowała Aya - ale nam kazano strzec Generatora, dopóki nie przybędzie ktoś, kto będzie w stanie go zniszczyć. - zwróciła się do przybyszów. - Bylibyście w stanie to zrobić? - Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, aby to wykonać. - przejął inicjatywę Usagi. - A więc dobrze - odezwał się Vernon. - Weźcie Serce Ciemności i pozbądźcie się go! Przyjaciele wzięli Generator w swoje ręce i z niemałym trudem wynieśli go ze świątyni. · · · · · - Długo was nie było. - zaczął Leo. - Myślisz, że łatwo jest wynieść to żelastwo ze świątyni?! - Luka, spokojnie. - Usagi jak zwykle musiał uspokoić nerwową żółwicę. - A dlaczego wy do nas nie przyszliście? - Raph chciał jakoś zmienić sposób postrzegania tej sytuacji. - Kiedy poszliście, na korytarzu zamknęły się drzwi i nie mogliśmy pójść dalej. - wyjaśniła April. - A jak chcecie zanieść to na statek? Ja nie mam zamiaru znowu tego targać. - odezwała się Luka tonem urażonej księżniczki. - Donat może to nieść. - zaproponował Leo, sądząc, że półsmok bez problemu podniesie Serce Ciemności. - Donat tego nie tknie. - stwierdził Usagi. - Dlaczego? - Bo to cykor względem technologii. - wyjaśniła bez ogródek White. - W życiu by do tego nie podszedł. - Na statek wszedł. - przypomniał Casey. - Bo to była ostatnia deska ratunku. - Swoją drogą, gdzie są Donat i Donnie? Na pytanie Raphaela odpowiedziała tylko cisza, spowodowana rozglądaniem się za dwójką humanoidów, których, tak jak zauważył Raph, nie było. Po chwili rozległ się huk wystrzału z broni palnej, wcale nie tak daleko od miejsca, gdzie przebywali przyjaciele. Luce starczyła jedna sekunda, by zniknąć z polany i pędem biec w stronę hałasu. Skyla wzięła w ręce swoje chakramy i pobiegła za żółwicą. Usagi wyjął tantō i także to zrobił. Ziemianie zamiast tego spojrzeli po sobie. Raph zdecydował pobiec za tamtymi. Luka podbiegła do roztrzęsionego brata. - Co mu się stało? - spytała Donnie'go, jednocześnie próbując uspokoić półsmoka. - Jakiś baran chciał go zastrzelić! - Donnie również był poruszony. - Na szczęście trafił w skrzydło. Starałem się go jakoś uspokoić, ale mnie podrapał. Usagi i Skyla dobiegli do żółwi, gdy Donat jeszcze skomlał cicho z bólu. - Mocno oberwał? - Przeżyje, ale nie będzie latał. - Przez ile? - zainteresowała się Skyla. - Dwa tygodnie? - Miesiąc. Luka zerknęła na swojego brata, który, słysząc o miesięcznym szlabanie na latanie, jakby się sparaliżował i patrzył bezwładnie w niebo. Raph w końcu dobiegł, zadziwiony szybkością samuraja oraz salamandranki. Zorientował się, że jednak nic nie zdoła zdziałać, przez co był trochę zawiedziony, ale nie okazywał tego po sobie. - Nie powinniśmy wracać na statek? - zaproponował Donnie. - Będą się o nas martwić. - Tak... To dobry pomysł. Usagi wyczuwał, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Być może był to zwykły wilk, a być może był to łowca. Usagi pamiętał ich z różnych wymiarów. Nieprzyjemne typy, noszące ze sobą dziwną, nieznaną samurajowi broń. Broń wydawała przerażający huk, który o mało nie ogłuszał uwrażliwionego rōnina. Przyjaciele wrócili na statek Teraz zostało odlecieć stąd i znaleźć kolejną część Serca Ciemności. Tuż po odlocie z planety Usagi i Luka zaczęłi się nerwowo zachowywać. Luka co chwila wierciła się na swoim miejscu, które zresztą często zmieniała. Usagi był mniej ruchliwy, aczkolwiek widać było, że czymś się stresuje. Leo i Raph widzieli u nich to napięcie. Raph próbował dowiedzieć się od Skyli, dlaczego przyjaciele są tacy poruszeni, ale salamandrianka twierdziła, że nie zna przyczyny. Żółw czuł, że tak naprawdę coś ukrywają. Może chodziło o brata Luki, który ich martwił, a może była to inna, bardziej skomplikowana sprawa. Donat siedział między Leo i Donnie'm i wpatrywał się w ręce Donnie'go, jak ten pracuje na ekranie. Po krótkim czasie takich obserwacji półsmok pomagał żółwiom w operowaniu statkiem. Mimo, że Donat nie wyglądał na specjalnie zdenerwowanego, on również był zestresowany. Jednak obecność Donnie'go jakoś go uspokajała. Sam zastanawiał się, czemu. Zawsze bał się ludzi i wszelkich rzeczy z nimi związanych. Miał względem nich fobię, z której powodu nie brał udziału w wielu bitwach. Nigdy jakoś nie potrafił zmusić się do podejścia do człowieka lub istoty pachnącej jak człowiek. Do Donnie'go coś go ciągnęło. Nie było to naturalne. Chęć spedzania czasu z Donnie'm była przymuszona. Donat dostał dreszczy, gdy zaczął o tym myśleć. Ktoś go chce przymusić, by przestał bać się ludzi? Choć w sumie... Sama chęć była przymusowa, a spędzanie czasu z Donnie'm nie sprawiało zbytnio frajdy, nie licząc darmowych ryb, jednak mimo wszystko przebywanie z Donnie'm uzupełniało jakąś cząstkę siebie. Donat od wyklucia czuł, że wewnątrz niego czegoś brakuje. Jakaś część jego duszy była nieobecna. Była to wprawdzie malutka cząstka, ale wystarczająco duża, by dało się ją wyczuć. Według Złotego Smoka, cząstka ta była cząstką ludzką, umożliwiającą smokom ludzką mowę, zamieszkiwanie między ludźmi oraz współpracę z nimi. Bez niej smok był bojaźliwy względem ludzkiej rasy i wszystkiego, co się z nią wiązało, nie umiał również mówić w ludzkim języku. Był jakby zwykłym, dzikim zwierzęciem. Towarzystwo braci i siostry, którzy posiadali tą cząstkę, pomogało mu oswoić się z niektórymi z „inteligentych” ras, na przykład z Usagim, który już sam w sobie miał coś, co mówiło instyktowi półsmoka, że rōnina nie należy się obawiać. Donnie tego nie posiadał, jednak w jego towarzystwie Donat czuł się jako tako bezpiecznie. Nie odczuwał takiego strachu względem technologii oraz ludzi. Zaczął również myśleć w bardziej zaawansowany sposób niż zazwyczaj. Myślenie to było dla niego zupełnie nowe. Zawsze był uważany za inteligentego przez swoich pobratyńców, lecz była to inteligencja zwierzęca, podobna do tej, jaką posiadają delfiny, ośmiornice czy słonie. Wyższa, mimo wszystko podobna. Sposób myślenia, jakiego używał teraz, był na o wiele wyższym poziome ewolucji. Wiele rzeczy potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Umiał obliczyć o wiele bardziej skomplikowane działania niż kiedyś. Jego instykt jakby usnął, nie czuł potrzeby polowania czy biegania dookoła. Był jakby spokojniejszy, jednak ten spokój go martwił. Nie było to dla niego naturalne. Niepokój wywołany obcym stylem myślenia budził na nowo instykt, który kazał uciekać. Potrzeba ucieczki, czy chociaż odejścia w inne, bezpieczniejsze miejsce sprzeczała się z inteligencją, która radziła zostać. Ta sprzeczka powodowała jeszcze większy stres. Błędne koło zaczęło powodować nerwowe machanie czubkiem ogona oraz rozglądanie się w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Niepokój został przerwany przez Donnie'go, który, widząc podenerwowanie półsmoka, chwycił go za rękę niczym młodszego brata. Donat momentalnie się uspokoił i usiadł głębiej w fotel. Przestał myśleć w nowy sposób i na powrót kierował się instyktem. Ten nie dawał, jednak spokoju z inną sprawą. Z tą samą, z którą borykali się Usagi i Luka. Coraz większe podenerwowanie Luki zdradzało, że to, czego się prawdopodobnie obawiają, zbliża się do nich. Raph nie mógł patrzeć na ich niepokój. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co im chodzi, ale nie chciał, by to wyglądało, jakby celowo się wtrącał. White w końcu nie wytrzymała i poszła do holotrenera. Była to dla niego doskonała okazja. Wyszedł kilka minut później, by inni nie nabrali podejrzeń. Tak jak miał nadzieję, znalazł Lukę samą w holotrenerze, ćwiczącą na jakiś stworach, zapewnie z jakiegoś mrocznego wymiaru. Zdziwiło go, że dziewczyna walczy mieczem, a nie, jak poprzednio, toporem, ale było to również dobrym tematem do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, by nie wydało się, że przyszedł tu by się dowiedzieć, czemu są tacy podenerwowani. - Hej, Luka! Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, w tym samym momencie hologramy zniknęły i stali w zwykłym, białym pomieszczeniu. - Raphael! Co jest? Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać? Obecne zachowanie dziewczyny nie wskazywało, by się czymś denerwowała. Zapewnie sprawił to trening, podczas którego mogła się odstresować. Raph nie był pewnien, jak zacząć tą rozmowę. Chciał spytać od razu, czemu są tacy podenerwowani, ale wiedział, że to by się nie skończyło dobrze. - Nieźle walczysz takim mieczem, nawet lepiej niż toporem. Nie sądziłem, że używasz miecza. - Oczywiście, że używam! U wikingów miecz jest oznaką statusu, a ja jako córka wodza muszę umieć z niego korzystać. Toporem walczę, kiedy chcę odreagować jakąś sytuację. Wtedy mogę udeżyć z całej siły. Topór nie złamie się jak miecz, prawda? - Chyba ta... - Katana też jest dla mnie dobrym wyborem, bo jest odporna na większość udeżeń, ale przyzwyczaiłam się do cięższej broni, przez co niewygodnie mi wojować kataną... O co chodzi? Raph miał niewyraźny wyraz twarzy. Zmylił go fakt o mieczu. Zawsze sądził, że wikingowie walczą toporami. - Nic... po prostu zawsze myślałem, że wikingowie używają toporów. - Lanfeust też tak myślał, a to nieprawda. Tak samo jak to, że nosimy hełmy z rogami. Nosimy hełmy, ale bez rogów. Jestem jedyną osobą, która taki nosi, i to tylko z faktu, że ja... - Jesteś smokiem? Dlatego? - Tak... Rogi na moim hełmie to moje pierwsze rogi, które zrzuciłam w wieku siedmiu lat. Mają mi przypominać, że jestem smokiem. - Mówiłaś, że dostałaś smocze ciało- - Kłamałam. Czerwony żółw zamilkł. Ta wiadomość była jak grom z jasnego nieba. - Ale przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że... - Też kłamałam. Raph poczuł, jak zalewa go zimny pot. Kłamstwo. A może jednak prawda? Luka coś wyraźnie ukrywała. Dosłownie przed chwilą powiedziała, że ma na hełmie rogi, które sama zrzuciła i mają jej przypominać, że jest smokiem, a teraz twierdzi, że ich okłamała. Być może robiła to celowo, by ich zmylić. Być może robiła to dlatego, gdyż nie chciała, by dowiedzieli się, jaka jest przyczyna nerwowego zachowania żółwicy i rōnina. Jednak to tylko potęgowało podejrzenia u Rapha. Nie ufał jej już tak jak przedtem. Skoro chce im zrobić wodę z mózgu, musi mieć jakiś nietypowy powód. A co, jeśli zagłada planety i ich niemożność powrotu do domu była podstępem, a Usagi, Luka i Skyla pomagają Triceratonom? Myśl ta była dość prawdopodobna, ale czy Salamandrianin pomagałby wrogom? Może to miała być kara za wyrzucenie z rodzinnego domu? Choć nie sądził, by D'Arkhen chciała się zemścić. Ale co z Luką i Usagim? Nie znał ich. Usagi był z innego wymiaru, to było potwierdzone. Ale nie znał kompletnie jego historii. Luka niby swoją przedstawiła, ale teraz nagle zaczęła twierdzić, że kłamała. Skyla być może też. Shinrai niczego nie mogła potwierdzić, ani niczemu zaprzeczyć. Pozostał Donat, ale ten przecież nie umiał mówić. Była jednak jakaś szansa, że on potwierdzi, czy Luka kłamie, czy nie. Raphael spróbował się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czemu są tacy podenerwowani, choć domyślał się, że ma to związek z kłamstwem Luki. - Luka? - Tak? Dziewczyna spojrzała z takim znudzeniem na chłopaka, że aż tego przeszły nieprzyjemne ciarki. - Co się dzieje? - Że co? - Że jesteście tacy podenerwowani. White patrzyła chwilę na Rapha. Jej spojrzenie było chłodne. Raph ponownie poczuł ciarki. - Po co ci to wiedzieć? - Nie no, tak tylko pytam... - „Tak tylko” to możesz sobie tymi swoimi sai postukać! Nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego! Dziewczyna wyszła z wyrazem twarzy, jakby miała ochotę co najmniej udusić żółwia. Raph poczuł się niepewnie. Reakcja dziewczyny była dla niego aż zbyt szokująca by ryzykować jeszcze raz zadanie pytania. Swierdził, że najlepiej byłoby spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś od Donata, tylko w taki sposób, by nikt nie zauważył, że próbuje go wykorzystać. · · · · · Kiedy Raph wrócił do centrum sterowania, Usagiego i Skyli już nie było. Nie widział sensu pytać się, dokąd poszli. Najważniejszy był Donat, a ten na szczęście dalej siedział między Leo a Donnie'm. Raphael podszedł do Donnie'go i szepnął mu na ucho: - Wyjdź z Donatem na zewnątrz, mam do was sprawę. Donnie, lekko zdziwiony zachowaniem brata, ostatecznie wykonał to, co mu kazano. Mimo wszystko przeczuwał, że to, czego, chce Raphael, nie jest niczym zbyt dobrym. - O co chodzi? Donatello stanął naprzeciwko niższego żółwia z podejżliwą miną. Raph nawet nie zapalił światła, a ciemności, jakie ich otaczały potęgowały wrażenie, że sprawa była nieczystą. - Słuchaj, Donnie... Nie wydaje ci się, że Luka, Usagi i Skyla dziwnie się zachowują? - Skyla i Usagi raczej nie... Luka może trochę. - Dość podejrzanie mi to pachnie, tym bardziej, że Luka prosto w oczy mi powiedziała, że kłamała, że jest smokiem! - Jak to? - A najlepsze jest to, że powiedziała to chwilę po tym, jak powiedziała mi, że ma hełm z rogami, które mają jej przypominać o smoczej krwi! Donnie musiał chwilę się zastanowić, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. Prawda stała się kłamstwem, kłamstwo może być prawdą. Luka totalnie namieszała im w głowach, choć pewnie właśnie to miała na celu. - Ale po co ściągałeś Donata? - Może mógłby nam to wyjaśnić. - Przecież on nawet nie umie mówić. - Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś sposób. Donat schował się za Donnie'm, gdy zobaczył podejrzaną minę Rapha. Czuł, że nie świadczy to dobrze. Cokolwiek chciał zrobić Raphael na pewno nie było niczym przyjemnym dla półsmoka. Cała trójka poszła do małego pokoiku, gdzie Raph wyciągnął trzy kostki i położył je przed Donatem. - Posłuchaj, teraz będziemy zadawać Ci pytania, a ty będziesz odpowiadał za pomocą tych kostek, dobra? Zielona to „tak”, żółwta to „nie wiem”, a czerwona to „nie”, rozumiesz? Donat niepwenie kiwnął głową. Jego strach nie zmniejszał się, ale obecność Donnie'go jakoś go tłumiła. Chłopacy postanowili zacząć przepytywanie. - Czy Luka naprawdę jest smokiem? Raph patrzył na Donata, który przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co wybrać. Ostatecznie nie wskazał żadnej kostki. Donnie zrozumiał to jako wiadomość, że Donat dostał zakaz wyjawiania prawdy na ten temat, lub po prostu był to sekret, a smoki nigdy nie wyjawiają sekretów. Zdążył się o tym przekonać, pytając Donata, z jakiego wymiaru pochodzi. - No dobra. - Raph zastanawiał się nad kolejnym pytaniem. - Czy Luka, Usagi i Skyla pracują sla Triceratonów? Donat bez wachania wskazał czerwoną kostkę. Możliwe, że nawet nie znał tej rasy. - Teraz ja. - poprosił Donnie. Raph ustąpił mu miejsca. - Czy ma się stać coś, czego się obawiacie? Donat nie odpowiedział. Siedział wgapiony w żółwia. Jakby nie dochodziło do niego, o co zapytał Donnie. - Czegoś się boisz, a ja chciałbym wiedzieć, czego. Czy może się stać jakaś nieprzewidywalna rzecz? Donat wskazał dwie kostki jednocześnie, czerwoną i zieloną. - Wiecie, że to się na pewno wydarzy? Wybrana została zielona kostka. - Czy to niebezpieczne? Czerwony kolor został wskazany. - Czy jest to coś, czego nie chcecie, by się stało? Ponownie zielony. - Za dużo to się nie dowiedzieliśmy. - skomentował poirytowany już Raph. Zajmuje im to zbyt wiele czasu. - Zaczekaj chwilę. - uspokajał brata Donnie. Ponownie zwrócił się do Donata. - Czy to coś miałoby wpływ na naszą podróż? Donat zastanawiał się chwilę, co odpowiedzieć. Wskazał z lekką niepewnością czerwoną kostkę. Donnie'mu nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by zgadł, czemu półsmok się jakkolwiek zastanawiał. - Czy będzie miało to wpływ na nasz obecny skład? Półsmok z ukrywanym smutkiem wskazał zieloną kostkę. - Czy tego się obawiacie? Ponownie została wybrana zielona kostka. - Więcej nie uda się z niego wycisnąć. - Donnie odwrócił się do swojego brata. - Wiesz już wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć. - Jeszcze jedna rzecz. - Raph podszedł do Donata. Ten, mający już nadzieję, że przesłuchanie się skończyło, przesunął się trochę do tyłu, niepewny, o co chodzi. - Czy naprawdę nie możesz powiedzieć, czy Luka jest smokiem, czy nie? Donat, z lekka już przestraszony, szybko wskazał czerwoną kostkę. Wyrwał się nagle z miejsca i wyszedł za drzwi, za którymi się zatrzymał, czekając na Donnie'go. Jego ciche piszczenie przypominało nawoływanie małych kociaków. Donnie, poruszony tym dzwiękiem, również wyszedł. Obaj wrócili do centrum sterowania, jednak Raph postanowił jeszcze coś sprawdzić. Chciał odnaleźć Lukę i spytać ją jeszcze o kilka rzeczy. Jakim cudem zdołała odezwać się w jego umyśle? Może jeśli zapyta o to, a nie bezpośrednio o smoczą krew, Luka da się zwieść i powie przypadkowo coś, co pomoże rozwikłać tą sprawę. O ile będzie miała jakąkolwiek ochotę rozmawiać. Donnie zauważył, że od kiedy tylko wrócili do centrum sterowania, Donat niestrudzenie się w niego wpatrywał. Nie patrzył, jak poprzednio, na ręce, zresztą umiał już obsługiwać maszynę, ale cały czas wpatrywał się w oczy. Donnie czuł się z tego powodu trochę niespokojny, jednak starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Mimo swoich starań, w końcu uległ i spojrzał prosto w oczy półsmoka. W tym momencie poczuł jakby paraliż na swoim ciele. Nie mógł się kompletnie poruszyć. Do tego wszystkiego poczuł, jakby do jego głowy wdzierała się jakaś macka. Próbował się przed nią bronić, ale to nie działało. W końcu odciął się od świata zewnętrznego i w panice zaczął z całych sił walczyć z dziwną macką. Niestety starania poszły na marne i jedyne co poczuł, to ogromne zmęczenie. Poddał się i przestał jakkolwiek walczyć, pozwalając dziwnej macce wejść w głąb jego umysłu. Macka omijała jakiekolwiek ważniejsze części, przeglądając tylko najmniej ważne wspomnienia i sprawdzając tylko część wiedzy. Gdy już dostała się do świadomości, Donnie usłyszał w swojej głowie jakiś gładki, przyjemny, męski głos. ''Donnie? ''Donnie poczuł jakby znajome zaczepki o ramię, tylko, że poczuł je w głowie. ''D... Donat? ''Donnie miał cichą nadzieję, że był to właśnie półsmok. ''Donnie! ''Głos Donata wydawał się jakby mówiony gdzieś z dalekiej odległości, jakby byli gdzieś w jaskini. Rozmywał się echem, niknął gdzieś w oddali. Donnie chciał jeszcze wstrzymać Donata, ale więź, jaką udało im się stworzyć umysłami, nie starczyła na długo. Po chwili żółw nie był w stanie usłyszeć żadnych nawoływań Donata, mimo że półsmok pozostał w jego umyśle. Donnie próbował go jeszcze zawołać. ''Donat! ''Tym razem jakby wiązka energii popłynęła od macki i wpadła prosto w podświadomość Donnie'go. ''Donnie, jesteś ranny! ''Była to ostatnia wiadomość, jaką dostał. Macka w mgnieniu oka wymknęła się z umysłu Donnie'go. Donnie zobaczył błysk w oczach i padł ledwo przytomny na kolana Donata. - Donnie! - Leo błyskawicznie zajął się swoim bratem. Już wcześniej zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Donnie w ogóle się nie ruszał i patrzył bezwiednie w oczy Donata. - Donat, coś ty narobił?! Leo wziął swojego brata na ręce. Półsmok chciał jeszcze dotknąć żółwia, ale Leo go powstrzymał. - Nie! Już dosyć narobiłeś! Donat patrzył smutno za odchodzącym Leo. Nie był niczemu winien, nie zrobił tego specjalnie. To Donnie wykorzystał wszystkie swoje siły, by z nim walczyć. Jednak przynajmniej dowiedział się jednego, jest w stanie rozmawiać z chociaż jedną osobą bez tłumacza, albo języka pisanego. Prawdopodobnie była to też jedyna osoba, z którą mógł się w taki sposób porozumieć. Musieli potrenować ten sposób komunikacji. Mieli póki co ku temu odpowiednią możliwość, bo Donnie raczej nie ruszy się ze swojego łóżka, a jeśli patrzą sobie prosto w oczy i nie walczą w umyśle, w ogóle nie tracą energii. Osłabienie Donnie'go było nawet niezłą okazją, żeby wdzierać mu się na siłę do umysłu, by nauczył się tworzyć nieruchomą ochronę, podobną do muru oraz poznał dotyk półsmoka, gdyż wtedy będzie umiał bez problemu odróżnić, kto wdziera się do umysłu. Jednak jak przekonać Leo, by pozwolił Donatowi w ogóle podejść do Donnie'go? Może Luka mogła go jakoś przekonać, ale przywódca nie ufał jej zbytnio. Donat miał już się rozmyślić, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że Leo ma respekt do Usagiego i słucha się rōnina. Gdyby namówić Usagiego, by przekonał Leo, że to nie Donat jest winny, albo, że chociaż nie zrobił tego naumyślnie, mogliby razem z Donnie'm trenować. Pozostaje pytanie, jak przekonać Usagiego, skoro on prawie nigdy się nie zgadza? Luka i Shinrai to jedyne osoby, które mogą go przekonać, ale są to jego bliskie przyjaciółki, nawet jeśli Shinrai to stuprocentowy smok. Donat nie miał z nim takich kontaktów, w sumie ich relacja opierała się na przyjaźnieniu się z Luką, jako takim zaufaniu i dokarmianiu podczas uroczystości przez Usagiego. Choć może Shinrai coś na to wskóra, a ją nie trzeba za długo prosić. Jednak, tak samo jak Raph, nie miał pojęcia gdzie są Usagi, Skyla i Luka, a jeśli nie znajdzie Usagiego, nie znajdzie też Shinrai. Wolał pozostać w centrum sterowania, by w razie czego się nie zgubić, ani nie wywoływać kolejnych kłopotów. Leo po chwili wrócił z informacją, że Donnie'mu nic nie będzie, ale powinien pozostać w łóżku przez co najmniej cztery dni. Wiadomość ta jako tako pocieszyła Donata. Jeśli cztery dni nie będą starczyły, zawsze mógł nieznacznie osłabić Donnie'go, co nie wywarłoby na jego zdrowiu zbytniej różnicy, a mieliby zawsze chociaż jeden dzień więcej. Jednak nawet jeśli nie zdążą, Donat nie zrobi tego bez zgody żółwia. To już miał postanowione. Jego instynkt znowu zaczął się odzywać. Donat ponownie zrobił się nerwowy. Z początku nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że podświadomie chce spędzać czas z Donnie'm, nawet jeśli rozzłościłoby to innych. Półsmok cicho wymknął się z fotela i wyszedł z sali. Jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła, była April, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała, że Donat nie wytrzyma długo bez Donnie'go, więc jego wyjście utrzymała w tajemnicy. Donat, kierując się zmysłem węchu, który jako u smoka tropiciela był bardzo rozwinięty, dotarł w końcu do pokoju, w którym leżał Donnie. Żółw spał, odpoczywając po dziwnej, umysłowej walce. Donat cicho podszedł do łóżka, patrząc na twarz Donnie'go. Wyraźnie był zmęczony, a nawet wykończony. Donat poczuł ukłucie winy. Mógł ustąpić, kiedy Donnie z nim walczył. Teraz to on był wszystkiemu winny. Położył głowę na łóżku, na wysokości głowy Donnie'go. Łóżko było niewielkie, więc głowa Donnie'go nie była zbytnio oddalona od głowy Donata. Ciężki oddech półsmoka bez trudu sięgał do policzka żółwia, który, czując lekko naelektryzowany oddech, delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Donat także się uśmiechnął, choć z mniejszą pewnością. Zwinął się koło łóżka w kłębek i powoli zasypiał, jednocześnie sprawdzając umysł Donnie'go. Tym razem nie wszedł bezpośrednio do umysłu, a tylko powierzchownie próbował ocenić siły żółwia. Donnie zauważył wprawdzie, że półsmok dotyka jego umysłu, ale jedyne, do czego był zdolny w swoim stanie, to wysłanie słabej, pozytywnej wiązki, że nic groźnego mu nie jest. Donat odpowiedział, wchodząc delikatnie do umysłu i wysyłając Donnie'mu podobny sygnał, choć o innej treści. Po zdobyciu informacji wycofał się z głowy Donnie'go i sam zapadł w głęboki sen. · · · · · Raph odnalazł Lukę siedzącą samotnie w statku zwiadowczym. Dziewczyna nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać, co było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Mimo wszystko Raph postanowił spróbować się do niej odezwać. - Luka? Żadnej reakcji. Siedziała jak zaczarowana i wpatrywała się w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Pewnie się obraziła, pomyślał Raph, mogła zostać na planecie. - Dzięki. - odpowiedziała cierpko załamanym głosem, słysząc myśli żółwia. - Hej, co się dzieje? - ninja podszedł do dziewczyny. Po jej głosie zorientował się, że coś jest na rzeczy. - Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. O co chodzi? - O nic, idź sobie! - odtrąciła go. Na przekór tego, co mówiła, jej głos załamywał się coraz bardziej. Raph zauważył też, że oczy dziewczyny robią się wilgotne. - Luka, ja... - Idź sobie! Żółwica obróciła się tyłem do chłopaka. Głębokim, drżącym oddechem próbowała powstrzymać płacz. Raph poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Tym razem naprawdę było coś nie tak i nie chciał tego tak zostawić. Chciał ją pocieszyć, objąć ramieniem. Zaczął domyślać się, że dziewczyna ma o wiele poważniejsze sprawy, niż wyglądało to na początku. - Nie słyszałeś?! Odejdź stąd! - Luka odepchnęła Rapha i schowała głowę w kolanach. Odpuścił sobie i wrócił na główny statek. Było mu żal dziewczyny. Możliwe, że kłamała z tego samego powodu, z którego płakała. Tylko, czy płakała dlatego, że miało się coś stać? A co, jeśli miała inne zmartwienia? Cokolwiek to było, chciał ją pocieszyć, jednak nie wiedział jak. Liczył na to, że Usagi pomoże mu w tej sprawie. Znalazł go w skrytce na narzędzia do sprzątania. Królik także miał ponury nastrój, wyraźnie chował się przed wzrokiem innych. Według Rapha, najprawdopodobniej się pokłócili, a jeśli to prawda, musiała być to dość poważna sprzeczka. - Usagi? Masz chwilę? Rōnin odwrócił się w stronę żółwia. Jego mina jednoznacznie mówiła, że samuraj zmusza się do rozmowy. Przynajmniej od razu nie krzyczał. Raphael czuł się dość niepewnie pod zimnym wzrokiem królika. - Co się stało Luce? Jest strasznie ponura i nawet nie chce rozmawiać. Choć, z tego, co widzę, ty raczej też nie. - Luka i ja mamy pewnien... mały prolem. Bądź łaskaw i zostaw nas w spokoju. A tym bardziej Lukę. W tym stanie nawet Shinrai się z nią nie dogada. - Jasne... Raph zostawił Usagiego, tak jak ten prosił. Shinrai pojawiła nagle pod jego nogami i weszła do schowka. Ninja kątem oka zauważył, jak smok wskakuje na ramię samuraja i wtula się w jego szyję. Żółw chciał jeszcze poszukać Skyli, jednak nigdzie jej nie znalazł, wrócił więc do centrum sterowania. Kiedy tylko usiadł, zauważył, że Donnie'go i Donata nie ma. - Hej, Mikey - szepnął do brata - gdzie są Donnie i Donat? - Donnie zasłabł i Leo poszedł go położyć. - poinformował brat. - A Donata nie wiem gdzie wcięło. Raph poczuł, że zaczyna go boleć głowa. Tajemnica Luki, jakieś dziwne wydarzenie, którego się obawiają, prawdopodobna kłótnia między Usagim a dziewczyną, a teraz jeszcze kłopoty z Donnie'm. Jego mózg mógłby eksplodować od tego wszystkiego. A on nie może nikomu nic powiedzieć, nawet Leo, bo ten od razu pójdzie poskarżyć się Usagiemu. Musiał pozostać z tym sam. Gdyby chociaż jedna sprawa się wyjaśniła, już byłoby mu o niebo lżej. Mimo wszystko starał się niczego nie pokazywać. Chciał sam się z tym uporać, by później móc pokazać innym, że sam zdołał to rozwikłać. Jeżeli osłabnięcie Donnie'go także było sprawką któregoś z nowych, on na pewno rozwiąże, kto to był. Musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiedni moment, żeby z którymś z nich porozmawiać. O ile zdąży z nimi porozmawiać. Kiedy Raph rozmyślał nad problemami z nowymi, Donat jedyne, co był w stanie robić, to zmuszać się do niemyślenia o Donnie'm. Gdy o nim myślał, od razu przenosił się do jego umysłu, a tego nie chciał. Męczył żółwia, gdy ten musiał odpoczywać. Półsmok próbował nawet skupić się na sardynkach, które ubustwiał, ale i to skierowało się na myśli o Donnie'm. W końcu się poddał i zaczął bawić się swoim ogonem. Nie starał się nawet myśleć, po prostu się bawił. Zabawa sprawiła, że przestał myśleć o Donnie'm, choć Donat nawet tego nie zauważył. Niestety zabawa nie starczyła na długo. Szybko się znudził i znowu zaczął myśleć o Donnie'm. Zauważył, że w jednym kącie leżała mała, czerwona kulka, więc postanowił się nią pobawić. Ta zabawa była ciekawsza od poprzedniej i dość długo nie stracił zainteresowania kulką, dopóki ta nie wpadła do wentylacji. Półsmok nawet nie próbował jej wyciągnąć. Stanął nad łóżkiem Donnie'go zastanawiając się, co zrobić, gdy w tym momencie weszła Skyla. Niosła jakieś rozmoczone zioła, które Donat znał z lecznicy w jego wymiarze. Odsunął się powoli, by dać Salamandriance pole do popisu. Ta odkryła ciało leżącego i zaczęła kłaść w różnych miejscach kulki z ziół. Kiedy skończyła, Donat podsunął jej krzesło, by mogła usiąść. Zarówno kosmitka jak i półsmok chcieli czuwać przy żółwiu, choć Skyla bardziej chciała dotrzymać towarzystwa Donatowi. Przy niej przynajmniej nie skupiał się tak na Donnie'm. Jej otwarty umysł, którego Salamandrianka nie potrafiła zablokować, pomógł półsmokowi zostawić umysł żółwia w spokoju, a samej Skyli nie wyrządzał krzywdy. Przeglądając legalną dla niego część wspomnień znalazł coś z Luką i Usagim. I to wspomnienie z niedawna. Postanowił sprawdzić, co to jest. Zdarzenie było dla niego niczym grzmot pioruna: wstrząsające i przerażające. Postanowił odpuścić sobie przesiadywanie przy Donnie'm i poszedł szukać Luki. Skyli zrobiło się żal półsmoka. Postanowiła dla niego popilnować żółwia, dopóki ten się nie ocknie. Wiedziała, że skoro poszedł, musiał przeglądać jej umysł i dowiedzieć się o tym, co zaszło. Biedny Donat, pomyślała, pewnie teraz będzie próbował namówić ich do rozmowy. Jej obowiązkiem w takiej sytuacji było wykonanie tego, co chciał zrobić. Nie chciała mu się upodobać, po prostu wiedziała, że w ten sposób zdobywa jego zaufanie, które nie było względem niej tak wysokie jak względem Usagiego. W każdym razie, jeżeli pomoże Donnie'mu, zdobędzie zaufanie Ziemian, co było jej prawdziwym celem. Skyla miała jeszcze jeden powód, by zajmować się Donnie'm. Dostała wiadomość od Złotego Smoka, że Donnie musi wyzdrowieć. Nic więcej się nie dowiedziała, ale według Luki Złoty Smok był osobą, którą respektuje się za wszelką cenę. Jest bóstwem w świecie smoków i tylko wybrane osoby mogą go usłyszeć, a jeszcze mniej ma zaszczyt ujrzeć go na własne oczy. Podobno jedynymi osobami, jakie mogą go spotkać częściej niż jeden raz w życiu, są Smoczy Król oraz Władca Krainy Ciemności. Skyla robiła więc to, czego od niej wymagano. Trzy cele jednego działania były wystarczającą zachętą, by siedziała w jednym miejscu i obserwowała nieprzytomną, obcą osobę. Ziemianie nie byli jej znani. Znała Usagiego, ale on pochodził z innego wymiaru, więc tak jakby się nie liczył. Pozostało jej czekać. Donat znalazł płaczącą Lukę na statku zwiadowczym. Jej stan wskazywał jasno, że miała załamanie psychiczne. Półsmok, znając jej usposobienie, postanowił najpierw porozmawiać z Usagim, jednak gdy już miał zamiar wyjść, Luka odezwała się do niego: - Donat... Proszę, zostań. Półsmok usiadł koło dziewczyny, opierając głowę o siedzenie. Czuł jej smutek i mimo, że chciał jej pomóc, nie chciał jej opuszczać. Usłyszał z tyłu jakieś kroki. Jego instykt kazał mu ochronić żółwicę, więc bez zastanowienia rzucił się na przybysza, którym okazał się... Usagi. - Złaź ze mnie! - usłyszał Donat posłusznie zszedł z królika i usiadł pod ścianą. Usagi wstał i zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny: - Luka... Nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Luka... Nie dąsaj się. Przepraszam, nie chciałem Cię rozwścieczyć, ale naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć. - Po co? By nas wyrzucili za oszustwo? - Nie wyrzucą nas w trakcie lotu. Poza tym, jestem pewnien, że zrozumieją. - Raph się jeszcze bardziej wścieknie, Leo i tak nie ufa Donatowi, po co mają nas trzymać? - Porozmawiam z nimi o tym osobiście, ale chcę mieć twoją zgodę. Luka, jeżeli im nie powiemy, sami zaczną się dociekać, a wtedy trudno będzie to ukryć. Zostało zresztą mało czasu. Będzie gorzej, jeżeli im nic nie powiemy. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. - Ale po co na mnie krzyczałeś? - Luka odwróciła się do rōnina. - Wybacz mi. Ale ty też się nie pohamowałaś. Powinniśmy się oboje przeprosić. Dziewczyna popatrzyła chwilę na królika, po czym przytuliła się do niego na zgodę. - Ale i tak nie chcę im mówić. - pożaliła się. - Skończ już z tym „ale” i choć. Nic się nie stanie. Musimy im powiedzieć. - Proszę, ja nie chcę im mówić. - głos dziewczyny zaczął się załamywać. - Ale Luka... - Skończ z tym „ale”. Nie chcę i koniec. Usagi popatrzył na Lukę. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy tym samym spojrzeniem, jednak Luka po chwili zmieniła taktykę. Zrobiła maślane oczka i próbowała przekonać Usagiego do swojego zdania. Królik zastanawiał się chwilę, ale ostatecznie zgodził się z dziewczyną. Postanowił odłożyć rozmowę o tym na inny raz, choć wierzył, że jeśli nie zdąży, White sama postanowi im powiedzieć. - Raphael się o ciebie martwi. - Usagi zmienił temat. - Wiem. Był tutaj. Chciał ze mną porozmawiać. - A ty go odtrąciłaś. - rōnin stwierdził to bez zastanowienia. Luka westchnęła. - Tak. - Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać i go przeprosić. - Sama będę decydować, co robię. - dziewczyna wyszła ze statku zwiadowczego. Tak naprawdę, nie była pewna, co robić. Mogła dalej wszystko ukrywać, a mogła innym wyjawić, o co chodzi. Powinna też przeprosić Rapha, o czym dobrze wiedziała, ale nie chciała, by zadawał jej niewygodne pytania. Chyba, że zdołałaby go przekonać, by ich nie zadawał. Mogłoby się to udać. Udała się więc do centrum sterowania, gdzie znalazła żółwia. - Raphael? Żółw odwrócił się w stronę Luki. - Mógłbyś wyjść na chwilę? Raph wyszedł za dziewczyną, zaintrygowany, co ta planuje. - Raph, słuchaj... Przepraszam za to na statku. Byłam dosyć zestresowana i nie panowałam nad sobą. - Nie no, spoko, nic się nie stało. - ninja był trochę zaskoczony postawą żółwicy. - Podobno macie... odejść. - zmienił temat. - Skąd wiesz? - Donat mi... to znaczy, on... - Raph nie wiedział, w jakie słowa obrać to, co chciał powiedzieć. - Zrobiłeś coś Donatowi? - Luka wyjęła swój sztylet i ścisnęła go w dłoni. - Co? Nie! Po prostu... Martwiłem się o was i pomyślałem, że Donat mógłby mi pomóc. Do niczego go nie przymuszałem. Przekonaliśmy go z Donnie'm, by nam odpowiedział na kilka pytań. Zresztą i tak nie dowiedzieliśmy się za dużo. - A czego dokładnie? - Że ma stać się coś, co będzie miało wpływ na nasz skład. I że właśnie tego się obawiacie. - ninja nie wspomniał, że pytał Donata o to, czy Luka jest smokiem. Dziewczyna zamilkła. Raph miał wrażenie, że najchętniej zamknęłaby się w małym pomieszczeniu, by to wszystko przemyśleć. Zdecydowanie miała osobliwy charakter. - Raph... Muszę ci coś... powiedzieć. Żółw wstrzymał oddech. Możliwe, że dziewczyna chce wyjawić prawdę. Tylko, czy i tym razem nie będzie to kłamstwo? Raph nie ufał już tak bezgranicznie dziewczynie. Nie wiedział, czego się po niej spodziewać. - Ja nie jestem... żółwiem. - A niby czym? - ninja nic nie rozumiał. Luka zmyśliła kompletnie wszystko, co im powiedziała? Być może nawet używa fałszywego imienia. Ale skoro wygląda jak żółw, a nim nie jest, to czym w takim razie jest? - Ja... jestem... W tym samym momencie zatrząsł się cały statek. Raph wparował do centrum sterowania. - Co się dzieje?! - Triceratoni nas znaleźli! Raph, na stanowisko! Luka pobiegła znaleźć Usagiego. Minęła się po drodze ze Skylą, która przybiegła do centrum sterowania zastąpić Donnie'go. Usiadła koło Leo i w mgnieniu oka opanowała sterowanie. Podczas gdy oni próbowali wyjść spod ostrzału Triceratonów, Usagi, Luka oraz Donat przybyli do Donnie'go dopilnować jego stanu. Żółw miał wpół otwarte oczy, jednak nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Donat weszedł na łóżko i położył się koło niego. Usagi nasłuchiwał, co się dzieje, a Luka zmieniała okłady. Statek zatrząsł się ponownie. - I co robimy? - Luka spytała rōnina. - Nie wyleczą go bez nas, a nie mamy za wiele czasu! Królik zadecydował szybko: - Zabierzemy go ze sobą jak przyjdzie pora. Rozległ się odgłos skoku w nadprzestrzeń i wszystko się uspokoiło. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania